Love between 2 Immortal Men
by brianatrng1
Summary: What will happen if a young woman who fall in love with two immortal men Jareth the Goblin King and Lucifer Morningstar King of Hell.


**Once upon a time…**

There once a little girl named Briana who just loved everything fairly tale even her mother Mary gave her booked called The Labyrinth she was so intrigue by the book that she decide to read it. As Briana read about the Goblin King she was wondering how it will be fascinated to what he would look like also what will be like to fall madly in love by him. She read the lines that said the King of the Goblins had fallen in loved with the girl and gave her certain powers. As the years passed Briana parents departed she now leaves with her mom but she remarried to awful drunk man named Charles who became Briana's step-dad she really did not like the man she prefer her father Greg there always have a good time together as a family until her dad meet someone that was more beautiful. Briana's mom became pregnant with Chuck child they had a son named Aaron after the hospital Briana step-dad came into her room and asked her to babysit her half brother but it not fair. She ran to see her mother and tell her why do I have to baby sit her baby brother when there have to go to a business meeting she ran to her room slamming the door she look into her shelfs of teddy bears one was missing Lancelot "someone has been in my room again she ran to her parents room she saw her teddy bear yelling I hate you, I hate you to her baby brother she scream to someone to take her way of this awful place she look at her brother crying what you what a story huh? she said ok Once Upon a Time there was a beautiful young girl whose stepfather and mother always made her stay home with the baby and the baby was a spoiled child, and he wanted everything for himself, and the young girl was practically a slave the boy is still crying. But what no one knew was that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with girl, and he had given her certain powers. So one night, when the baby had been particularly cruel to her, she called on the goblins for help. Than all sudden one of the goblins woke up and heard someone calling? Listen one of the goblins said "Say your right words," the goblins said, "and we'll take the baby to the Goblin City and you will be free. All the goblins gasp of what the girl said. But the girl knew that the king of the goblins would keep the baby in his castle forever and ever and ever, and turn it into a goblin. And so the girl suffered in silence until one night, when she was tired from a day of housework and she was hurt by the harsh words of her stepfather and she could no longer stand it. Aaron was crying louder than the thunder storm so Briana pick up his brother told to stop crying stop it, stop it I'll say the words. No, I mustn't, I mustn't say… I wish… I wish… the goblins still heard her listen she's going to say it. Than a stupid goblin interrupt say what? Other goblins told to shut up. Listen she's going to say the words. Briana rising Aaron above yelling I can bear it no longer! Goblin King, Goblin King wherever you may be take this child of mine far away from me she stare at her brother still crying. The goblins were disappointed where'd she learn that rubbish? It doesn't even start with "I wish" ugh! Said the other goblin. Briana still holding Aaron in the air crying oh, Aaron stop it she put him beside her hip bouncing him to keep him to stop but no good Oh, I wish I did know what to say to make the goblins take you away. The goblin said "I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now." That's not hard, is it? Huh?! Was starting to get annoyed. I wish.. I wish.. the stupid goblin was wondering if Did she say it? All them told him to shut up. He put his hands to cover his mouth. Briana stare at her baby brother still crying she decide to just put the crying baby into the crib hopefully that he can just go to sleep. Briana was about to go to the door to go to her room and stop to tell Aaron I wish the goblins would come and take you away… and she switch off the lights and said right now! Before she was about to go inside her room her brother stop crying she was about to turn back to her parents room to check why her brother was crying when she was about to turn on the light switch it didn't turn on she went slowly to the crib to check up on her brother she saw something under the blanket she gasp she didn't know if it was her brother or not when she got to the crib her brother was gone. She saw movements in the shadows she turn around she was frightened of all the shadows that was around her she saw a barn owl outside of her parents window door. Than the door burst open the owl flap above her head trying to attack but than return to the door and transform into the man Briana put her arms down and she saw him a man surrounded by glitter all around him. Your him aren't you you're the goblin king. The King smiled at her I what my brother back please it not the same. The king said what said is said he told her. But I didn't mean it, oh you didn't Briana came forward to the goblin king please where is he? The king told her you very well where he is. Please bring him back please she try to beg him the goblin king also came forward to tell Briana go back to your room play with your toys and your costumes forget about the baby he said. I can't. The king conjured up a crystal I've brought you a gift? What is it? She asked him. It's a crystal nothing more, but if you turn it this way and look into it. It will show you your dreams but this is not a gift for an ordinary girl who takes care of a screaming baby, she stare at the crystal and thought about it. The goblin king look at her do you want it? Then forget the baby. Briana looked at him and told him I can't it isn't that I don't appreciate what you're trying to do for me, but I want my brother back he must be so scared but the goblin king cut her off interrupted Briana rising his arm the crystal ball in turn into a snake he stretch the snake don't defy me he threw the snake at her neck she grab the snake but it turn into a scarf and landed on the floor where a small goblin and laugh and all the other goblins were laughing as well when she turn all the goblins quickly hide from her and turn back to the goblin king you're no match for me, Briana. Briana beg him again but I have to have my brother back. The king decide to show her where her baby brother is he's there, in my castle pointing out to outside Briana ran outside and into other realm that shows his castle and the labyrinth Briana said is that the castle beyond the goblin city the king stood a few inches away behind Briana he told her to turn back Briana turn back before it's to late. I can't do you understand that I can't Briana turn back towards the castle the king said what a pity he said it doesn't look that far. The king stepped forward behind her and whisper it's further than you think time is short? The goblin king point a clock telling Briana that she has 13 hours to solve the labyrinth before her baby brother becomes one of them forever. Such a pity and vanish in thin air. When Jareth return to his castle he sat at his throne and look in one of his crystal ball to check on Briana he thought to himself that maybe this girl may have a chance to recue her brother or be his queen. Aaron was crying he didn't know what was happening the goblins was eaten bread, sausages, chasing pigs around spitting paper balls at chickens at them and laughing while the king look at them and told them you remind me of the babe (what babe?) The babe with the power (what power?) The power of voodoo (who do?) you do (do what?) Remind me of the babe. All the goblins laugh and the king told to quite and I goblin babe and he laugh whole all the goblins look at him to see if they should laugh or not. Well all the goblins laugh with the king.

 **Magic Dance**

I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry

What could I do?

My baby's love had gone

And left my baby blue

Nobody knew

What kind of magic spell to use

Slime and snails

Or puppy dog tails?

Thunder or lighting

Then baby said

Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)

Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)

Put that baby's spell on me

Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)

Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)

Put that magic jump on me

Slap that baby, make him free

Mean while Briana was looking ways which path that will take to the castle in the labyrinth trying to mark which way but she didn't know that little creatures was removing the stone bricks that it was there home.

Back in the castle Jareth was looking at the clock and told Aaron that only 9 hours and 33 mintues that you be mine all the goblins laugh at that.

I saw my baby, trying hard as babe could try

What could I do?

My baby's fun had gone

And left my baby blue

Nobody knew

What kind of magic spell to use

Slime and snails

Or puppy dogs tails

Thunder or lighting

Then baby said

Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)

Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)

Put that baby's spell on me (ooh)

Briana try to see which path and mark it but she came to a dead end and decide to take a other path and she saw the brick that was point to a different way and she yelled out load someone has been changing my marks what hobble place this is it's not fair than all of sudden she heard it's right it's not laughing from two doors behind there shield Briana turn around and thought these doors weren't here a mintue ago this was a dead end and blue one on the bottom said nope that's the dead end behind you laughing at her she turn and it closed she said it's kept changing what about to do? She asked the blue and red guards one of them said the only out is one of this doors one that leads to the castle and the other leads to certain death. Briana told them which one is which she said but only one can tell the truth and other one always lies. She ask the red guard yes or no question would he tell me that this door leads to the castle? The top one thinking and asking the bottom guard and said yes. Then the other door leads to the castle and this door leads to certain death. All them ah…ooh… how do you know he could be telling the truth. But then you wouldn't be, so if you told me that he said yes, I know the answer is no. But I could be telling the truth. But then he would be lying. So if you told me that he said yes, I know the answer would still be no she told him. The red guard look confused and the blue wait a minute is that right? The blue said I don't know I've never understood it all them laughing Briana thought she had figured it out the blue guard moved to the side so she to enter I could never do it before I think I'm getting smarter. This is a piece of cake. Wrong she fell into the hole that held arms were sticking out to catch her fall she yell for help the hands made into faces telling her what do you mean help we are helping we're talking hands Briana told them but you're hurting me one of the hands said do you want us to let go with a evil laugh no… The arms caught her well then which way up or down? Briana look down and told them well since my feet is that way I guess I should go down. The hands said she choose down she choose down laugh Briana said I was I wrong to choose but the hand said it was too late now and drop in the dark hole and closed the top lid. The king look in his crystal ball she's in the oubliette. All the goblins laugh the king told to shut up! She should not have gotten as far as the oubliette. She should have given up by now. The goblin told his king that she will never give up. Won't she? the king said. The dwarf's about to lead her back to the beginning she'll soon give up when she realizes she to start all over again. He laughs but the goblins was waiting to laugh or not the told well laugh all them laugh and Jareth threw his crystal up in the air. When Hoggle got Briana out the oubliette and contuined there way out the stone walls warn them Don't go on. Go back while you still can. This is not the way. Take heed and go no further, Beware, Beware. Soon it will be too late. Hoggle told Briana yagh! Don't pay any attention to them. They're just false alarms. You get a lot of them in the labyrinth. Especially when you're on the right track. One of the wall stone told him Oh, no, you're not. Hoggle told him to shut up. Sorry, just doing my job. Well, you don't have to do it to us. The other stone wall was about to tell them Beware for in was cut off by Hoggle to tell that they don't what to hear it. But the stone wall beg Hoggle to contiuned because he hadn't say it in a long time Hoggle let's him he clears his throat and says For the path you will take will lead to certain destruction. Briana saw something rolling towards and pass them even Hoggle saw and follow the ball. Hoggle knew what the ball was the crystal ball jump in the blind goblin cup the blind goblin told them what have we here? Hoggle told him nothing. Than the goblin king appears when he was in disguised Nothing? Nothing? Nothing? Nothing, tra-la-la? Hoggle was surprise to see his king your Majesty, what a nice surprise. Hello Hedgewart. Briana concret him it's Hogwart. Hoggle. He look at Briana. Jareth look at Hoggle, can it be that you're helping this girl? The king said. Hoggle might pretend to fake it that he might believe his story H-h-helping? In what sense? In the sense that you're leading her towards the castle. No, no, I was taking her back to the beginning, your Majesty. Briana look at Hoggle upset What? I told her I was gonna help her solve the labyrinth. A little trickey on my part, heh-heh, but actually Jareth cut him off because he what to know what was that plastic on his wrist. Hoggle look at oh try to hide it from his king but confessed oh this oh, my goodness, where did this came from? Jareth was gettting upset with this so he said Higgle, Hoggle. Yes. If I thought for one second that you were betraying me. I'd be forced to suspend you headfirst in the Bog of Eternal Stench. Hoggle was terrified of that Hoggle beg his Majesty not Eternal Stench Jareth kick Hoggle to the wall and oh yes Hoggle. He look at Briana and told her how are you enjoying my labyrinth? Briana look into his mismatch eyes and look down as she shiver while her heart was speeding fast what he said it took her amount to answer It's a piece of cake. Hoggle cover his eyes thinking that was mistake of her asking that. The king said really? Then how about upping the stakes. Hm? He turn to a clock appear moving the point figures forward to 3 hours ahead Briana told him that's not fair! Jareth turn to her you say that so often. I wonder what your basis for comparison is. So the labyrinth's a piece of cake, is it? He conjured his crystal call Well , let's see how you deal with this little slice. He throw the ball into the dark tunnels and into the cleaner scaring them to run. When Briana and Hoggle where at a dead end the cleaner was getting closer Briana tried to push the wall the budge but it was no used Hoggle came and try again this time it fell to escape the cleaner Hoggle found a leader that leads up. Back in the castle Jareth set at his throne holding baby Aaron and bouncing him on his leg while him right leg over the rest arm while Aaron burnt out load Jareth told him your welcome well, he's a lively little chap. I think I'll call him Jareth. He's got my eyes. All the goblins laugh that was funny. Briana continue on her quest with Hoggle till she heard a beast roaring Hoggle decide to leave but Briana cought his arm telling him are you my friend or not? Hoggle was shuggling to let go No, no I'm not I am nobody friend and leave Briana shout out to him Hoggle you're coward. Hoggle left on his own but when he heard Briana yelling Hoggle help I'm coming, Briana. But Jareth stop him Well, if it isn't you. Where are you going? He told Hoggle. Hoggle came up with lie ah, uh, well, the little girl gave me the slip but, uh, I just hears her now. So, uh, I was about to lead her back to the beginning like you told me. He lies hoping that his king would take the bait. I see. For one moment I thought you were running to help her. But, uh, no, not after my warnings. That would be stupid. Looking at Hoggle. Oh, you bet it would! Me? Help her? After your warnings? Hoggle laugh backing up at him and turn to face Jareth level at his size. Oh, dear. Poor Hoghead. Jareth inncorrect his name. Hoggle he correct. Jareth pulled Hoggle and told him that I've just noticed your lovely jewels are missing. Hoggle uh oh, yes, so they are. My lovely jewels. Let me think. Uh, uh. But first I'm off to take the little lady back to the beginning of the labyrinth, just like we planned. Jareth told him to wait I've got a much better plan, Hoggle. Jareth conjured up his crystal ball give her this and he toss it to Hoggle that turns into a peach. Hoggle what to know wha-? What is it? Jareth told him it's a present. For her. Hoggle look worried it ain't gonna hurt the little lady, is it? Jareth look in surprise oh, now, why concern? Hoggle thought it was a bad idea I won't do nothing to harm her. Oh come, come, come, Hogbrain. I'm surprise at you, losing your head over a girl. Soundly getting jealous. Hoggle said I ain't lost my head. You don't think a young girl could ever like a repulsive little scab like you, do you? Well, she said we was Jareth cut him off What? Bosom companions? Friends? Getting more jealous. Hoggle sigh don't matter. Jareth command that Hoggle should give her that or I'll tip you straight into the Bog of Eternal Stench before you can blink. They were about to depart when Jareth warn Hoggle if she ever kisses you, I'll turn you into a prince. Hoggle look surprise if he turns me human y-you will? Prince of the Land of Stench. Laughing at him poor Hoggle. Hoggle ran as quickly as he could of his short legs trying to catch up to Briana he saw Briana running away from the Fireys trying to take her head off because this creatures were so unusual. He throw the rope over to the wall to Briana to climb up because he save her life. She began kissing him but Hoggle didn't what her to or he knew where he end up. But she kiss him anyways and they both drop falling went to the Bog of Eternal Stench Briana trying to save Hoggle from falling into Briana had never smell anything like it. Hoggle trying to keep his from breathing the smell. She help pull Hoggle from falling onto the edge trying to walk a path by the edge but instead they fell and landed on top of Ludo the beast Briana was surprise seeing Ludo she was so worried about him. She wonder where's was Hoggle, Hoggle was under Ludo trying to wriggle free they saw a bridge to go across to get out of Eternal Stench but they were stop by a fox knight guarding the bridge. The fox knight won't allow them to across without his permission Hoggle told him to move aside he did leaving Briana and Ludo dealing with the fox Ludo grab his stick fighting but the fox told him to stop and told that we should be brothers and make amends but he will not let anyone allow to cross without his permission Briana told him can we have your permission the fox was stun of her he thought for amount before giving her his answer he said yes Briana told him thank you my lady. When Briana was about to cross Sir Didymus's told her that the bridge was stabble but it was falling part Briana hold on the tree branches she called for Hoggle for help Hoggle watch is terror Ludo howl for the rocks to help his friend when all them made to the other side Hoggle still had the peach in this hand he was about to drop it in the eternal stench until a voice stop him I wouldn't do that if I were you? He said. Hoggle jump telling him that he can't give it to her. Sir Didymus's, Ludo, Briana, & Hoggle were on the way through the castle Jareth was in his castle looking in this crystal told look Briana is this what you're trying to find. Aaron clap his hands cheering for his big sister as Jareth smick. So much trouble over such a little thing, but not for long. She'll soon forget all about you, my fine fellow. Just as soon as Hoggle gives her my present. Then she'll forget… everything. Didymus's, Ludo, & Briana were starting to get hungry Briana hadn't eat anything before her run she told them we can't stop now. Maybe we can find some berries or something Hoggle came up he decide to gave her the peach Briana was so thoughtful that Hoggle gave that peach thank you you're a lifesaver. Briana took a bite Hoggle look away in disgust as she took a bite. Briana felt strange Hoggle step back worrying what he had done. Hoggle what have you done she said to him. Hoggle scurried off telling dame you Jareth and dame me to0 . Briana felt strange that everything is dancing in the castle Jareth was rotating his crystals ball on his hand will he grab one at a time blowing out like a bubble while they float to Briana while is was sitting of the ground gazing at the bubble saw a figure of her music box that turn into her that inside the bubble that was a beautiful ballroom people wearing masks she look all around her until she met his eyes those two mismatched eyes ah, she has gotten lost in his eyes.

 **As the World Falls Down**

 _There's such a sad love_

 _Deep in your eyes A kind of pale jewel_

 _Open and closed Within your eyes_

 _I'll place the sky_

Jareth was looking at Briana how beautiful she was as she was looking at him he disappear from the crowd so she went searching for him

 _There's such a fooled heart_

 _Beatin' so fast_

 _In search of new dreams_

 _A love that will last_

 _Within your heart_

 _I'll place the moon_

 _Within your heart_

 _As the pain sweeps through,_

 _Makes no sense for you_

 _Every thrill is gone_

 _Wasn't too much fun at all,_

 _But I'll be there for you_

 _As the world falls down_

 _Falling_

 _Falling down_

 _Falling in love_

 _I'll paint you mornings of gold_

 _I'll spin you Valentine evenings_

 _Though we're strangers 'til now,_

When Briana was looking for Jareth he appear to her as she was trying to find him. He came up taking her in his arms and leading her dancing ah I can't believe I'm dancing in his arms those strong arms she thought.

 _We're choosing the path_

 _Between the stars_

 _I'll leave my love_

 _Between the stars_

 _As the pain sweeps through_

 _Make no sense for you_

 _Every thrill is gone_

 _Wasn't too much fun at all,_

 _But I'll be there for you-ou-ou_

 _As the world falls down_

As Briana was looking over the other dancers looking at them there were staring at them and Briana felt every uncomfortable she saw a clock saying it's 12'oclock I only have one hour to get to the castle to save my baby brother she thought she has to break free has she did she ran to where she has entered by couldn't exit so she took the chair and crash the bubble to break free

 _Falling_

 _As the world falls down_

 _Falling_

 _As the world falls down_

 _Falling_

 _Falling_

 _Falling_

 _Falling in love_

She landed in the junkyard she couldn't remember what she was looking for an old junkyard goblin lady gave her a teddy bear thought she was looking for it her Lacealot the old junk goblin lady took her to another place to look she found her bedroom she thought she was home Briana thought it was just a dream she look at her bear it was all a dream Lacealot let's see if mom is home as soon as she got to the door the old junk lady "Better to stay in here, dear. Yes. There's nothing you want out there. No, oh, no. Oh, what have we got here?" Briana was terrified and holding Lancelot. Briana saw her red book Labyrinth she had found the page "Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you hath stolen." She look at her stuff telling herself that it was all junk the room came crumbing down she heard Ludo and Didymus she climb to meet them Ludo help Briana out from the ground she said Ludo Didymus let's go quickly we don't have much time. They reach to the gate and into the goblin city. In the castle Jareth had Aaron the goblin came in telling his king your highness, your highness, The girl, the king what? The girl who ate the peach and forgot everything. The king look suspicious what of her? He said. She's here with the monster, Sir Didymus and the dwarf. They're waiting for you. The king was shock of how far she's gotten What? They got through the gates, and they're on way to the castle. The king told them to stop her that she must be stop move, move the goblins scared off. Briana, Ludo, Hoggle, & Didymus made to the castle doors ran to the king's throne room but he wasn't there then she saw the clock that she only has 3 minutes left that she must face him alone Jareth appear right under her feet.

 **Within You**

How you turned my world, You precious thing

You starve and near-exhaust me

Everything I've done, I've done for you

I move the stars for no one

You've run so long

You're run so far

Your eyes can be so cruel

Just as I can be so cruel

Though I do believe in you

Yes I do

Live without the sunlight

Love without your heartbeat

I, I can't live within you

Briana was trying to reach for Aaron but it was so difficult to reach him that all the stair case was sideway upside down that she couldn't reach him till she saw him on the lower door she decide to jump to try to reach him but she fall to the ground and land and she looked up and it the Jareth coming out of the shadows towards Briana. Briana told him give me the child. Jareth said Briana, beware. I have been generous up until know, and I can be cruel. Briana looked at him and said Generous? What have you that's generous? She said Jareth walking around her. Everything, everything that you wanted, I have done. You asked that child be taken. I took him. You cowered before me, I was frightening. I have reordered time, I have turned the world upside down, and I have done it all for you. He stand in front of Briana looking her in the eyes I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous? She looked at him saying the words Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City. For my will is as strong as yours, and my- Jareth cut her off Stop. Wait, Look, Briana. Look what I'm offering you he conjured his crystal ball. Your dreams. Briana continue saying the words and my kingdom as great. I ask for so little. Just let me rule you, and you can have everything that you want. Briana look aside my kingdom is great dame I can't remember that line. Jareth look at her saying just fear me, love me, do as I say, and will be your slave. Briana looked down trying to remember the last words and look up at Jareth You have no power over me? There was an echo when the clock chime on the 13 Jareth throw his crystal up in the air he been shrinking back to him owl form Briana try to catch to crystal but turn into bubble that pop she was back home she ran to her parents room to find her baby brother back sleeping in his crib she was so relieve she decide to give her teddy bear Lancelot to him she went back to her room thinking putting her stuff away till she heard her mother came home Briana are you home yes, yes I'm home. She look in the mirror she saw Ludo and look behind her but wasn't there she look back in the mirror and saw Didymus and said remember fair maiden, should you need us… and disappear and Hoggle show up and yes should you need us, for any reason at all… Briana look in the mirror I need you, Hoggle. Y-you do? I don't know why, but… every now and again in my life, for no reason at all, I need you. All of you. Hoggle was surprise uh, you do? Well why didn't you say so? Briana look back and saw all of her friends she hug Hoggle, Didymus, Ludo, the little goblins, the wise man with the bird hat, & the Fiaryes giving her a party Briana didn't know that the barn owl was watching her and flew way.

 **5 years later…**

It's been awhile since Briana seen her friends from the underground she even thought about him she decide to wish for him I wish to see the Goblin King? A dust of wind came busting in Briana's window he appeared in her room he smirked Briana told him I can't stop thinking about you I guess ever since the ballroom. In my run in the Labyrinth Jareth came put his one figure on her lips and decide to kiss her with passion her heart melt from his kiss his magic remove there clothes they kiss again he swoop up Briana carry her to the bed lay her down gently Briana hand went through his hair he grown of her touch he kiss her jawline to her collarbone making her gasp he kiss down between her breast Jareth pitch Briana's nipple until he decide to suck and flick with month she grasp in pleasure Jareth move down to her inner thighs and suck her cult she was getting wet Jareth put his figure in and out her she lift her hip to move moving to the rhythm. "Jareth" Briana said Jareth look up looking at Briana. Yes precious, Briana I, I what you inside me. Jareth grin he came to put his shaft in her she gasp in pain at first and relax Briana thought that his shaft feels so good in her Jareth move in and out at slow past and decide move a little faster Briana moan at the pleasure of feeling Jareth inside her she put both of her legs around his hips to go in deeper he tell whisper in her ear "just let go" he said until he was ready to let go "JARETH" she let aloud till her release and he also cum inside her as well he collapse on top of her Jareth remove himself off to side of the bed Jareth brought Briana close to lay on his chest "oh Jareth, that was amazing sex that I had ever had Jareth smirk and kiss her forehead till they fall asleep.


End file.
